Mandarin's Gate
'Main Roads'Traveler's Road - Starts at Tefefr and passes by Jiancha Dian, crosses over River of Realms then ends at Rytz. Qiang Zuanshu Pass - Runs parallel to Tinco Emyne, crosses over River of Realms then splits off to the West towards Rytz, crossing He Duin just before coming to the port city. Lysod Crossing - Starts at the split and runs East, ending at Nongcun. Blades Road - Starts at Tefefr, passes Paod then connects with Qiang Zuanshi Pass. From the dawn of creation, Mandarin's Gate was a lush and vibrant land filled with life never ending. Rivers and lakes spotted the land and brought into the inner portions fresh water and fish as well as waterfalls and places of tranquil beauty. Vast fields of crops and great forests bordered between the mountain ranges leading to the villages that were within the land. The mountains and hills were found to be filled with a metal that was unlike anything that they had ever come across. It was stronger than even diamonds. Thus the name that was given to this metal, Qiang Zuanshi meaning Stronger Diamonds. The people within the borders of Mandarin's Gate were skilled crafters, builders, Architects, weavers, fishermen and farmers. They excelled in their crafts and trades and were known throughout all of Elemental for their work with metals as Blacksmiths. Their skill with the forge and hammer was world renowned and their ability to work with Qiang. Since the first Knightmare sat upon the throne of this land in the capital city, Temple of Blades, the lands were tied to the heart of its ruler. With pride and love within their heart, the lands prospered and thrived as it was the ruler's responsibility to provide and care for their people. They were one with the land in every way. If their hearts had found sadness, lost hope and love, the land would feel it. The rightful ruler of the land was born with a dragon birthmark upon the left shoulder. This birthmark was the tie between the Ruler and the land. It's image was that of a dragon with wings spread and the tail of the dragon forming a trinity symbolizing the ties to the land, air and waters of Mandarin's Gate. For many years the land of Mandarin’s Gate was prosperous and flourished under the rulers that sat upon the throne. It had been passed down from generation to generation and thrived under the loving and proud families that ruled over the land. After the death of Dur’Haran, there had been a punishment that had been placed upon those within his line that were brought forth from love that they would be cursed with a weapon that was tied to their soul being called Hexxblades. Though Somastial was upset with his father, he continued to rule over the land as his duty had been expected. He loved his people and his country and ruled with a fair and just hand while understanding that being lenient and compassionate was just as important. Shortly after Somastial being cursed, Luck would befall him when a terrible accident had brought him to meet the love of his life and soulmate, Alnae. The two had a romance that would span the ages and were married. Under the rule of the loving couple, the people and the country flourished and prospered. It was known as the best reign within the country's history and for five years, it was just that. However, pain fell upon Somastial and his land as Alnae disappeared leaving Somastial broken and the land without a queen once again. Two months later, Somastial was given a gift that changed his life for the better. Though his heart still ached for the loss of his beloved wife and queen, he was blessed with their daughter to raise. War had come to Mandarin’s Gate as legions of demons stormed the land. Somastial then had to send his daughter to Draconis to keep her safe causing the heart of the man to crumble in sadness and pain. The land began to feel it and slowly would begin to dwindle and deteriorate. A year of fighting had finally caused the King to fall on the shores of Lysod and was believed to have been taken by the sea for his body was never found. When Somastial was believed to be dead, his second child, Draven, was placed on the throne as King by his mother. Somastial’s second wife that he had taken only out of duty. The young king was easily corrupted by Dur’Haran and the cruel nature of the boy was nurtured by the man. This caused the land to fall farther into ruin. The people suffered and the corrupt ruler had gone so far as to turn the once proud land into a place of filth, sex, slavery and violence. He had caused the land to plummet into bankruptcy to the point that Draven had even began to loot his own people and sell off the treasures of the Palace that was his family home. SaveSave Category:Resources: Lands of Silephen